Doctor Who - The Wolves and the Moon
by Jdragon8
Summary: The Doctor and her companions travel to the planet of Howlondo, after receiving an emergency message from the King about a disease spreading round that turns the residents into wolves. But when eyes turn to the Doctor as the saviour, can she really manage to keep Howlondo's nation from tearing itself apart whilst avoiding any encounters with the hungry shapeshifting Voicadroinths?
1. Chapter 1

Graham was sitting and reading a book. _Werelock Holmes, _he snorted. He didn't want to admit it to Ryan, but it was actually quite funny. He looked up to see The Doctor approaching.

"Watcha reading?" she said, sitting down next to him, her usual grin on her face. "Ooh, Werelock Holmes. Didn't Ryan mention that book at some point?"

Graham shrugged. "I guess that's why I'm reading it."

"The TARDIS's co-ordinates are set to the year 3049 on a planet called Howlondo. There's a distress signal being beamed from it. It's mainly populated by the people of Skyu; their planet was destroyed centuries ago. They are friendly, I met them in the, ooh when was it? The year...ooh... 2898 at an estimate. This is something I should be telling the others too, isn't it? Oh, well. I'll tell them when they come back. So, information... information... ah!" She started reading out a fact file on the TARDIS's screen. "'They may look like Time Lords...'"

"Or humans." Graham interjected. "Time Lords do look like humans."

"Or humans," The Doctor agreed. "'But they can breathe underwater and see in the dark, they adapted to Howlondo, because it was mainly water in the first place. They were created in a lab in the year 2563 by humans. Their ruler lives on the only island on the planet, because the kings and queens can't touch water.' It's genetic really. If they touch it, they dissolve. They live for a long time, but they hibernate a lot and I think-," she was cut off by a rumble from the TARDIS.

"I think it's impatient."

"No, nothing like that, _she's_ being sent an SOS message from Howlondo. Let's see." She pressed a few buttons and a deep, heavily accented voice echoed around the room.

**"Greetings, Doctor."** A face appeared on the screen, slightly scaly and blue.

Graham thought, _That's not what the fact file said. I thought they looked like humans or... as the Doctor said... Time Lords._

The Doctor fell to her knees and bowed her head. She motioned for Graham to do the same. He did, but thumped his arm on the railing. He tried his best not to shout "Ow!".

**"And greetings Human. It has been many many years since we last met." **the head on the screen grinned at him.

"Um... have we met before?" Graham asked, confused. The Doctor stood up, and he did too.

"Your Majesty," the Doctor interrupted him, and then spoke a few random clicks and whistles. Graham raised his eyebrows. _I thought the TARDIS could translate any language, _he thought.

**"Ah, you remember," **the creature smiled at her.

Suddenly, Yaz and Ryan stepped in. They held armfuls of wrapping paper, which clattered almost noiselessly to the floor when they saw the hologram. The Skyu noticed, and turned his attention away from the Doctor and Graham for a moment. **"There are more Humans?" **

The Doctor nodded and stood up.

"This is Yaz, Ryan and Graham." She indicated each of them.

**"I am Kilano Mercrit. Kilano means King in your language. Now," **his face went all serious. **"My workers have been creating new... shoes, you call them? The Llina?" **

The Doctor nodded.

**"There has been an illness spreading round. We call it Wolfshape. It is like, people are... turning into wolves. Once they transform, they stick like that. Practically permanently, but we found a cure. We sedate them and they are injected with said cure, it fixes them, but for some reason their shoes are always missing when we find them after transformation. There may be a link? The change is instant, practically."**

Ryan shuddered.

**"I know, it is horrible. But I don't have much time till it gets to me. Please hurry." **Then the screen switched off.

Graham was confused. "I thought you said that the Skyu race was created by humans in the year 2563? It's 2020 whatever, and why didn't he look human like you said?"

"One, he sent a message through time, they have the ability to do that. They have tech far more advanced than you can even dream of. Two, royalty have different colour skin to others. They have blue, and if they're old enough, horns."

"That's weird."

"The Skyu will probably think you're weird. They've probably never even heard of _Humans_." The Doctor replied. "Come on, we're going." She pulled the lever and the TARDIS started its slightly shaky journey to Howlondo.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor flung open the doors and immediately noticed that something was wrong. "Ummm," Ryan said. "Are you sure this is a small island?"

"Ye... no. Either we came at the wrong place or the wrong time." The Doctor admitted. "Let's check the co-ordinates."

She paused then, "This is the year 9403! This is when the Krillitanes attacked and defeated the forty-third queen of Howlondo and her subjects. Watch out!" she ducked as a long pointy projectile sailed over her head. She closed the TARDIS doors. "Give me a moment, I need to think. So I entered the co-ordinates in correctly..."

Graham looked at the spear and hefted it in his hand. It was light and thin, but strong. He thought _The Doc doesn't do weapons, _and without a second glance opened the TARDIS door and chucked it out.

There was an angry scream from the direction of its landing point.

The Doctor stopped visibly thinking and gave him a what-did-you-do-that-for-you've-only-made-them-angrier-now-there-will-be-trouble-and-I-don't-mean-me-and-you-that'll-come-later-when-I'm-not-thinking-so-hard-about-this-code glare. That was followed by a make-yourself-useful-and-shut-the-door-behind-you-look-one-of-them-is-trying-to-get-in stare.

He shrugged and grinned, "Just returning it."

Then he slammed the door shut on the bat-like Krillitane's claw. It squealed in pain and flapped off.

"Now, time for some more adventure," The Doctor said. "I figured out the code, at least."

She typed in 4 then 0 then 9 then 3. "Should be the right time and place now," she shrugged.

Crossing her fingers, she opened the door. "Yes! Second time lucky!"

"We're here." Ryan said.

"Yes, you are correct," a Skyu came up to them. "I am Murno Nathia, head commander of the fifth rank. Kilano Mercrit asked me to greet you." She grasped the Doctor's arm firmly and shook it.

"We usually give these to visitors, here," she offered her four purple discs. "These are Capatchi. We only have four, lucky for you. You click them to your arm and they protect our race from your illnesses and germs, and you from ours. If you ever were to take them off, you would succumb to the illness that is spreading round, the Wolfshape."

The Doctor smiled. "Ah, I appreciate that you try to help visitors, but, do these actually work?"

Murno Nathia looked offended, "Why, are you saying our tech is bad?"

"No!" The Doctor raised her hands. "Why would we offend our hosts?"

"Hmmm," said Graham.

"Is this your ship?" Murno Nathia indicated the TARDIS, "It's so small. How do you fit inside it?"

"I... thought I told you last time it was bigger on the inside?"

"Never mind, follow me." Murno Nathia nodded. She turned to lead the way to a row of submarine-like things and then said, "You may have one each. Press this button to switch on the communication and this to start and stop the engine. This is the radar and this is where you each sit. Beware the floor, there, there isn't any. It goes straight from air, to water. Nothing holding the two substances apart. I have to warn you, though, switch your motors off if the radar beeps twice. Understand?"

"I understand," Yaz said.

"I understand," Graham said.

"I understand," Ryan said.

"I don't," The Doctor said.

"What?" Murno Nathia sighed.

"What are the things in the ocean that we have to switch our engines off for?"

Murno Nathia didn't reply. She just pushed the submarines off the edge and into the water.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark. Very dark. The Doctor peered out and saw ripples of black and navy blue.

She pressed the communicator and said, "Do your radars say anything?"

Yaz was the first to reply. "Yes, but no two beeps yet, maybe it's another visitor, like us."

Ryan said, "Oh, wait, mine's beeping." Once, twice! Then the other submarines' radars beeped twice too.

The Doctor pulled the lever and her submarine stopped. The others did the same. And a long spiky tentacle snaked by, slicing through the silence and the water, just missing the front of Yaz's vehicle. She froze and squeaked in fright.

"Stay calm," the Doctor whispered. "Don't move a muscle."

The tentacle slipped by again, quivering slightly and flaring its suckers as if it was smelling the water.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY REALM?" a voice echoed around her submarine. It left a trace of ink on her screen, which glowed.

The Doctor said, "That means I'm the victim. This is what we had to switch our engines off for. But Voicadroinths shouldn't be dangerous yet..."

"What do you mean?" Graham asked. "Is that thing out there dangerous or not?" he prodded the glass.

"Voicadroinths are a tiny bit like starfish, except they drink blood and are much, much bigger. They only talk to their victims. They were the original owners of this land, well, water anyway. Oh, and by the way, they don't have heads. "

"So basically like a giant parasite?"

"No, not really..." she was cut off as a tentacle suckered onto her sub.

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU, HUMAN."

"Ah, bu..."

"SILENCE!"

"But..."

"I SAID SILENCE, HUMAN FOOL."

The Doctor clamped her mouth shut.

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU. ALL OF THESE YEARS, SINCE YOUR FIRST VISIT, I SMELLED YOU THAT DAY, THAT _DAY,_ WAS WHEN YOU KILLED MY SUBJECTS. THEY ARE ALL GONE THANKS TO YOU."

"I...I...didn't unless you mean... oh."

"YES. FINALLY YOU UNDERSTAND. I THOUGHT WE WOULD NEVER GET THERE, HUMAN."

"I am not a human! Don't you remember? You can sense it. Can't you? Two hearts?"

"YES. I SEE NOW."

The Doctor smiled.

"YOU ARE FAKING."

Her smile dropped instantly.

"FAREWELL, INFERIOR ONES. I WILL SEE YOU AT YOUR DOOM."

One of its tentacles smashed into her sub and The Doctor stuck her elbows out against the side to stop herself from smashing her head into the glass, but accidentally dislodged the Capatchi from it, and in slow motion, it fell into one of the holes in the floor. With a splash, the Capatchi was never to be seen again. The Doctor groaned and put her head in her hands. "No... what happens now?"

"I don't know Doc," Graham said.

"I lost my Capatchi." The Doctor said. The words of Murno Nathia echoed in her head, _We only have four, lucky for you._

She felt sick.


End file.
